


There is no pain you are receding

by aewriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Brief mention of Alex Manes, Deception, Drunken hookup, F/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/pseuds/aewriting
Summary: Alex has just left for his second deployment. For Michael, it's just another day, another drink, another girl... another government conspiracy.***Day 7 of Michael Guerin Week: Drunk and disorderly





	There is no pain you are receding

As far as Michael’s concerned, it’s just another Tuesday.

He wakes up, starts with acetone. Does his thing on the ranch. Keeps his flask in his jacket pocket so he can make adjustments on the fly. Too many thoughts? Too much pain? Just keep sipping.

He showers and heads to the Pony. There, it's alcohol, lots of it, cut with acetone. He doesn’t think he’s had a clear moment for the last month, thank _god, _not since Alex left on his second deployment. He glances around the bar, and finds that his vision is blurred, his emotions half-numb. Good.

Should he fight or fuck tonight? In his periphery, he sees a short, fit brunette wink at him. He doesn’t recognize her. Fuck, it is.

He suggests the bathroom, but she steers him back to her place. Mercifully, it’s a motel stumbling distance from the Pony. He takes a piss but the damn toilet won’t flush. She shrugs, says she’ll call housekeeping later. They make out for a while, but when things start to get more heated (she pulls his hair, he feels her up), she tells him she’s on her period, jerks him off instead. He feels a little bad. “I could give you a back rub or something? Make out some more?” She shrugs and declines his offers, practically pushes him out the door.

Whatever. Pony’s still open. Maybe he’ll fuck _and _fight tonight. Fuck and fuck? Fuck and fuck and fight…?

***

Jones is in the van outside the motel, watching everything unfold on the monitors. He watches as Cutter puts her top back on, gives a thumbs up to the camera. “All clear.”

The Master Sergeant gives a tight little nod. “Thank you, Cutter. Were you able to get all three samples?”

“Semen, hair, and urine, yes, sir.”

“Good work, Cutter,” Manes says. Jones thinks it’s the most complimentary he’s ever heard him.

“Maybe we should have tried to get some blood, too, while we had him?” Jones suggests.

“Blood?” Manes repeats. “Oh, don’t worry. I got that sample years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I can't tell you how enjoyable and creatively fulfilling this Michael Guerin Week, 2019, has been, as a writer and a reader! I am so deeply appreciative of everyone's support. A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to enjoy these fics!
> 
> Title is from "Comfortably Numb," by Pink Floyd.


End file.
